1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process or method of using survey-grade Global Positioning System (GPS) equipment mounted on a railroad track vehicle which will take close interval measurements of the railroad track position while being under load from the weight of the railroad track vehicle. The measurements will have horizontal and vertical positioning for each location.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using conventional methods, railroad tracks are inspected and/or surveyed by means of a survey technician utilizing a GPS receiver to locate survey features on site. In the conventional survey method, the features are located by placing the GPS receiver on the feature and taking a GPS observation for five seconds. Normally, if a railroad track is to be surveyed, the track must be shut down to traffic which creates a substantial logistical problem. Further, when several tracks are positioned adjacent to one another in close proximity, such as in a hump yard or the like, the survey technicians are exposed to dangerous conditions due to traffic on adjacent tracks. Because of these safety factors, adjacent tracks must be shut down while surveys are being conducted. Further, the conventional survey methods using GPS equipment consume extensive periods of time. Additionally, when a railroad track is surveyed using conventional GPS equipment, such a survey will not reveal or indicate deflection of the track under load as a locomotive or other track vehicles pass over the site.